Duffle bag (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} The duffle bag is a container in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Duffle bags can be found around the Mojave Wasteland, and usually contain various types of ammunition, weapons and miscellaneous items. Some duffle bags also have "NCR" stitched onto the bags, meaning the bags may belong to the NCR. Variants * Adventurer's pack - Special duffle bags found in the East central sewers, Nopah cave, cazador nest and waste disposal station. * Sinclair's duffle bag - Found in the Sierra Madre vault next to Sinclair's skeletal remains. * Survivalist's duffle bag * Survival cache - 6 Survivalist caches in Zion Canyon. * Soggy duffle bag - Found in the X-17 meteorological station. Locations * Boulder City - At the north side, on top of the stairs at the mining building. * Broc flower cave - Under the bunk bed in the room where you can find the Ratslayer. * Camp Golf - Throughout the inside of the Misfits' tent. * Cazador nest - An "adventurer's pack" can be found next to the explosives crate. * Dead Wind Cavern - Found against rows of stalagmites near the end of the cave. * East central sewers - In the hallway beside "Sweet" Jill, in a dark corner next to two skeletons, is an "Adventurer's Pack" containing random weapons and loot. * Gun Runners - If you enter the gun runner factory, there will be two duffle bags were the bunk beds are. In the room to the right, there will be a duffle bag laying on the bathroom floor. * El Rey Motel - In the farthest right bottom hotel room. There will be a duffle bag on the floor, with four bark scorpions surrounding it. * Goodsprings - Inside Goodsprings gas station, behind the counter, in the corner. * Goodsprings cave - At the back of the cave, next to the bodies. * Hidden cazador nest - Located due west of Brewer's beer bootlegging, the duffle bag is in the center of the area. * Lakelurk cove - Two can be found in a small cave in the back of the cove. * Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm - In the right barn, at the top of the stairs, next to some boxes. * Morning Star Cavern - Inside the cavern next to a dead mercenary, in the last cavern room. * Nipton Road Pit Stop - In corner of destroyed house hidden by bush near blue car. * Nopah cave - Known as an "adventurer's pack," a duffle bag can be found next to a skeleton. It is found at the end of the cave, next to a super mutant with a Fat Man. * Raided farmstead - Inside of the trailer, in the back next to the oven. * Vault 22 - At the entrance; turn right. It will be on a table. * Walking Box cavern - Two can be found in the cave. * Yangtze Memorial - Behind memorial near sign at edge of cliff. * - Right before you enter the vault door, turn around and jump down to the pipes below the walkway, there is a duffle bag. The only way back is to go east from the bag and jump on the valved pipe then back to main platform. * - When you enter the vault area, and enter the second room. After you have climbing the first flight of stairs. When you go to the top of the second flight of stairs, after you have turned off the alarm with the terminal on the wall. You will then see a door way in front of you, then turn around slightly. In the dark (the black platform), if you jump down there will be a duffle bag. You can get back up by simply walking up the stairs again. * - Labeled "Sierra Madre security bag" inside the Sierra Madre casino, contains a key and appears to be smaller than a regular duffle bag. * - Near Red Gate, on top of a rock. It contains the loot of Randall Clark and the Survivalist's rifle. * - Many duffle bags can be found scattered around Big MT, usually hidden or tucked away in corners. As with most duffle bags, they tend to contain useful survival supplies. * - Multiple duffle bags within the Divide contain notes which can be helpful in completing the Nostalgia challenge. Gallery Duffle bag2.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas containers and storage de:Seesack es:Talego ru:Спортивная сумка